Christopher Kramer
'''Christopher "Chris" Kramer '''is the antagonist of Jigsaw. Description/Personality He is described wearing a pig mask, a black jacket and carrying a knife. Nothing is much known about his personality other than he seems to be in his suicidal/homicial tendencies due to his life. He could not find a way to cope, so decides to give punishment to other in order to stop the sick in people. Jigsaw Part 1 Events He is first seen behind a car in a parking lot, searching for his victim, Lynn. He manages to sneak up on Lynn and knock her out with a morphine cloth. He is seen inside a Billy the Puppet costume telling them about their trap (along with other patients), with Lynn being inside the Reverse Bear Trap, Duke being inside the Cyanide Trap, Negan and Dwight being inside the Motorcycle Trap and Lincoln being inside the Knife Chair Trap. After Negan death and all the survivors freedom from their first traps, they head up to bathroom where Chris appears again behind a bullet proof glass. He explains that they made mistakes that they need to be punished for so they decide to play another game where needs to get their leg struck with a sledge hammer 10 times in order for them to escape a room. Dwight volunteers to give his leg a go. This causes his leg to be broken on the first game, making him scream in agony and tries to move but this doesn't go much longer as he is struck in the leg again over and over and over. By the time the last time struck his foot, he lost amount of blood and tells the rest of his fellow mates to head to the next. In the third trap, Duke, Lincoln and Lynn make it across to a bridge that has a spear/spike pit on the bottom. Duke, not thinking tells why he got into this place in the first place, causing him to run across the bride. Only for him to set off a booby trap and get struck in the eye by a bow and become impaled by the speak/spikes. Lincoln and Lynn are the only survivors, this is which Christopher appears in front of them and congratulates them on their success to the end. This causes a angered Lynn to attack Chris when in retaliation, to shoot her in the gut. Making her unable to get up, this is when Lincoln manages to punch him in the face which in retaliation, starts to beat and scream Lincoln's face and grab his head and smash it onto the wall multiple times, killing Lincoln and then knocking out Lynn. He then takes her to the hospital inside a abandoned van. Part 2 After the events from the first game. He sets off to find victims and decides to find the Jerk It Strip Club. He decides to head to the back of the club and subdue the guard in the back, he later gets inside to find many girls dancing inside the strip club. He sees one stripper name Candy who he thinks should be punished for her actions. Before he can proceed though, his attention is brought by a man who calls him out for being too young to be in a strip club. This causes Chris to proceed to stab him in the gut and kick him onto the table and then continues following Candy. once he gets to the bedroom, he sees through the door of Candy having sex with another man and decides to silently open the door to their room and hides. After the intercourse, the man is stabbed in the eye by Chris and then Candy is attacked by Chris and subdued. She is later taken back to the unnamed building facility.